bakugan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Power of Shadows
This is the second episode of the first season of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Plot Intro Scene (Short) Theme Song Dan and Bryce are walking through the plaza inside Infinity Interspace. They are each carrying a smoothie. (Bryce): So (He sips his drink) the tournament's coming up soon. Is your team ready? (Dan): Yeah, we've been waiting all year for it.(Dan sips his drink) Shun says you guy'll be entering it too. (Bryce): We're planing on it. Caleb wants to show off his new Bakugan. Well it's not really new, but it's new to the public. (Dan): Hey, look up at the screen. They look at the broadcast (Announcer; over the broadcast): Well, I don't believe it! Sean, of the Mechtanium Knights, has just beaten Ben from Team Noah! (Sean; over the broadcast): That's right! Aranaut and I can't be beat! (Ben; over the broadcast): Whatever. You got lucky punk! (Dan): Man, Sean's Bakugan must be pretty powerful. He took out Ben's Ziperator with one hit. (Bryce): Yeah. Aranaut's pretty good. Especially since the evolution. (Dan): Evolution? I didn't know Aranauts could evolve. (Bryce): Yeah. Only some Aranauts get the chance, but Sean's did, and it made him really powerful. Sean teleports into the plaza. (Sean): You guys talkin' about me? Aranaut opens on Sean's shoulder. (Aranaut): Hardly. They were talking about my evolution. Dan raises his eyebrow in confusion. (Bryce): Aranaut can hear like a bat, or better. (Aranaut): It's true, I have highly enhanced hearing, as well as other senses. (Dan): Hey, what's with your arm. (points to Aranaut's Darkus arm) (Aranaut): That happened with the evolution. It's why I'm called "Shadow Aranaut" Drago opens on Dan's shoulder. (Drago): It's very interesting. I'd like to see it in battle. If you don't mind. (Sean): No problem. Let me just find an opponent. (Sean points at a kid) Hey you! (The kid walks up to them) You wanna battle? (The Kid): Sure, I'm game. End Scene (Announcer): Alright battle fans. Let's meet our battlers. On this side of the field we have Sean Dwyer of the Mechtanium Knights. And on this side we have Caine Kumani! Bakugan Field, open! The field opens, but does not transform. (Caine): Gate Card, set! (The Gate flashes purple across the field) Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! (A Darkus Jetro stands) Rise Darkus Jetro! 950 Jetro screeches. (Sean): (Sean throws his Bakugan out without a word, Haos Shadow Aranaut stands) Rise, Haos Shadow Aranaut! 1200 The crowd cheers. (Caine): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Dark Storm! Aranaut: -400 800 Jetro fires a purple beam at Aranaut. (Sean): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Lightwave Shift! Aranaut: +400 1200 Aranaut teleports away from the attack. He appears behind Jetro. Aranaut punches Jetro; Jetro flies forward. (Sean): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Vector Fist! Aranaut: +400 1600 Aranaut charges and hits Jetro. (Caine): Gate Card, open! (The Gate opens) Darkus Reactor! Black clouds form in the air and purple lighting strikes the ground. Aranaut an Jetro glow purple. Jetro: +350 Aranaut: +350 1300 1950 (Caine): What? (Sean): Aranaut is technically two attributes. Haos and Darkus. So he can use Darkus Reactor's ability. Caine gasps. Aranaut punches Jetro again and he phases. (Caine's BDDS): Caine Life force, 35% The crowd cheers, and Caine picks up Jetro. Aranaut phases and Sean catches him. (Sean): That's the power of Shadow Aranaut. (Dan): Whoa. He's crazy powerful! (Bryce): Yeah. Sean sets a Gate Card that sends a yellow wave of light across the field, then throws Aranaut and he stands. Aranaut stands tall with his arms crossed. (Caine): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! (Jetro stands) Ability, (The Ability rises out of his BDDS), activate! (The Ability glows) Spiral Chaos! Jetro fires purple energy from his eyes in Aranaut's direction. Jetro: +400 Aranaut: -400 1350 800 (Sean): Gate Card, open! Haos Reactor! Aranaut: +400 (Sean): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Fist Alley! Aranaut: +400 1800 Aranaut yells as Fist Alley takes its effect. He leaps forward and plunges his fist into Jetro, phasing him out instantly. Jetro rolls passed Caine's feet as his Life Force drops to zero. (Announcer): Battle over. Winner: Sean Dwyer! The crowd applauds Sean's victory as he catches Aranaut and returns to Bryce and Dan. They exit the field, Dan in astonishment. End Scene In an area with Marucho on one side and a kid with dark hair on the other. (Announcer): Okay battle fans. Today we start the the Interspace Grand Prix! This first battle will feature Marucho of the Battle Brawlers!(the crowd cheers) and Jack Morlow. Let's get this started. (Marucho): Okay, Gate Card, set! (The gate flashes blue across the field) Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! (Preyas stands. Preyas rises out of a blue glow, and does a flip) Let's go, Preyas! (Preyas): I'm ready to brawl (The camera closes in on his face) Bring it on tiny. 1100 (Jack): Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!(A Subterra Hammersaur stands) Bring it, Subterra Hammersaur! (Hammersaur roars) 1000 (Marucho): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Aquos Whirlwind! (Preyas): How about a little taste (Preyas forms a ball of water) of Aquos! (He releases the water; the water forms a tornado like blast and launches at Hammersaur) Preyas: +300 Hammersaur: -300 1400 700 (Jack): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Mirror Stone!(Mirror-like rocks form in front of Hammersaur. Aquos Whirlwind bounces off the rocks.) Ha! How do you like that? Hammersaur: 1000 Preyas: 1100 (Preyas): Big deal. Marucho and I are gonna blow you away! (Marucho): Preyas, Change to Subterra! (Preyas): (The crystal in his chest glows) Attribute Change! (His body glows orange) Subterra! (His body becomes Subterra) How do I look? (Marucho): Focus, Preyas. Ability, activate! (The Ability glows orange) Slumping Rocket! +300 1400 (Preyas): Eat some of this! (Preyas launches orange energy at Hammersaur) The energy hits Hammersaur and he falls. (Marucho): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows blue) Blue Stealth! Preyas turns invisible and runs up to Hammersaur. Preyas: +300 Hammersaur: -300 1700 700 Preyas punches Hammersaur; Hammersaur phases out. (Preyas): That right, Who's bad! (Preyas phases out and is caught by Marucho) (Jack's BDDS): Caine Life Force, zero. (Announcer): And Marucho is the winner! (The crowd cheers) This puts the Battle Brawlers in the tournament, they will battle their next opponent tomorrow. The End Characters Mechtanium Knights *''Bryce Bowman'' *''Sean Dwyer'' Battle Brawlers *''Dan Kuso'' *''Marucho Marukura'' Bakugan *''Aranaut'' *''Preyas'' *''Pyrus Ziperator'' (Ben's Guardian) (offscreen) *''Darkus Jetro'' (Caine's Guardian) *''Subterra Hammersaur'' (Jack's Guardian) Battles *Sean Dwyer/Ben (Team Ziperator) - Sean (both battle debuts) *Sean Dwyer/Caine Kunami - Sean *Marucho Marukura/Jack Morlow - Marucho (both battle debuts) Trivia *Sean battles for the first time. *Marucho battles for the first time. *The Battle Brawlers and the Knights both win their battles.